


comfort

by krabsquill



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krabsquill/pseuds/krabsquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Blackquill prepares to endure yet another lonely night.<br/>quick drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	comfort

Simon Blackquill curled up into a ball on his bed, tears gliding gently down his face. How long had it been since his beloved had come to visit him? It certainly felt like an eternity, and he was prepared for the worst. He couldn't shake the feeling that no matter how long he waited, he'd never see his lover again; after all, he wasn't exactly at the top of most people's lists when it came to romantic options, what with his reputation as the dreaded Twisted Samurai.

He drifted off into a restless sleep, but was soon awoken by the telltale clattering noise that always accompanied his love. A shadow appeared from the other side of his cell, quickly opening the door as it made its way to Simon’s side.

Simon was breathless, unable to believe his eyes. “Eugene!? What are you-“

Eugene Krabs quickly covered Simon’s mouth with his claw, shushing him. “I had to see ya,” he whispered. “I’m sorry for not visitin’ ya earlier, I was busy with the restaurant. But all the security in the world couldn’t keep me from ya.”

Simon’s eyes shone with tears once more, and a small sob escaped his lips. “I thought you’d abandoned me. I thought I was alone again.”

Eugene quickly embraced him, murmuring words of comfort into his ear. “Of course I wouldn’t abandon ya! Yer me first love. No matter what happens, we’ll get through this together, you ‘n me.”

“Of course,” Simon smiled through his tears, returning his crustacean companion’s embrace. “I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else.”

**Author's Note:**

> youre welcome


End file.
